


Five Times Natasha Kissed Someone, And One That Meant Something

by Lexigent



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Natasha Kissed Someone, And One That Meant Something

Stark had been sort of a given, considering his history, and Nat figured she might as well allow herself the fun of being the one to come on to _him_ for once. She only hoped it would shock him into sorting things out with Pepper, because as far as she was concerned, the man who passed up a woman like that was a fool.

Barton, she had known for years, and they'd had to pretend to be a couple more than once, so it didn't come as much of a shock either that their debriefing session after the Battle of New York had turned into more of a snuggling session. It didn't mean anything beyond that, that line had been established a long time ago.

She had thought Coulson would have been the one to try it on with Rogers (only for a split second, she only had room for so many useless mental images), and she hadn't really cared much for the walking US Army marketing ploy to start with. But when he'd told her about Peggy one night on the rooftop of the Tower, and she realised he'd probably not ever kissed a woman in his life, she'd found it so endearing that she couldn't help herself. He'd acted weird around her for a week afterwards, and she decided that probably this was the point at which it had become clear that doing these things with co-workers wasn't the best of ideas.

However, Banner had a similar history, and unfortunately also a habit of getting emotional about it every once in a blue moon, which involved him drinking more than he should and throwing himself at anything that moved. She'd kissed him out of pity and hoped he wouldn't remember in the morning. If he did, he never showed it.

And then there was the night when she had come back from a terrible assignment that involved the rescue of someone from her past that she would rather forget, and Thor had been the only person around that she could talk to, the strength of a Norse God's embrace had been barely enough to steady her.

Now she was standing next to Rogers, on the opposite side of a glass wall behind which said blast from the past was lying in a hospital bed.

She hoped fervently he would even remember her face, if nothing else.


End file.
